


Gambling on love

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: In the aftermath of revealing to Trish he’s  set on becoming the next bishop of New York Arthur seeks to make things right when Trish  temporarily calls off the engagement
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gambling on love

“You probably don’t want to see me nor hear from me and I don’t blame you Trish”Arthur proclaimed 

”Arthur I've already done and said my peace”Trish stares at him 

“I messed up big time”Arthur acknowledges his own mistake 

“Have you decided what you want?”Trish asked Arthur 

“I called Bishop Thompson and the diocese I’m reconsidering my acceptance”Arthur revealed to her 

“You’re giving up being the bishop of New York”Trish gasped 

“At the end of the day I have to think about what is more important to me ”Arthur told her 

“Marrying me will change everything”Trish reminded him

“The church or you”Arthur concludes 

“Making your decision”Trish smirked slightly 

“Gambling on love”Arthur chuckled a little 

“What did you tell them exactly?”Trish rose a brow 

“I just said I need time to think it over”Arthur explained


End file.
